Phoebe Halliwell/Gallery
Screen Shots Little Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as a toddler 0x01-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe in her childhood. 0x02-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe in her teenage years. 1x00-Phoebe.jpg|Six months prior to Season 1. 1x01-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Something Wicca This Way Comes) 1x02-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (I've Got You Under My Skin) 1x03-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Thank You For Not Morphing) 1x04-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Dead Man Dating) 1x05-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Dream Sorcerer) 1x06-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (The Wedding from Hell) 1x07-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (The Fourth Sister) 1x08-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) 1x09-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (The Witch is Back) 1x10-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Wicca Envy) 1x11-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Feats of Clay) 1x12-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (The Wendigo) 1x13-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (From Fear to Eternity) 1x14-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Secrets and Guys) 1x15-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Is There a Woogy in the House?) 1x16-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Which Prue is It, Anyway?) 1x17-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (That '70s Episode) 1x18-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (When Bad Warlocks Go Good) 1x19-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Out of Sight) 1x20-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (The Power of Two) 1x21-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Love Hurts) 1x22-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 (Deja Vu All Over Again) 2x01-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Witch Trial) 2x02-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Morality Bites) 2x03-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (The Painted World) 2x04-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (The Devil's Music) 2x05-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) 2x06-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (That Old Black Magic) 2x07-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (They're Everywhere) 2x08-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (P3 H2O) 2x09-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Ms. Hellfire) 2x10-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Heartbreak City) 2x11-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Reckless Abandon) 2x12-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Awakened) 2x13-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Animal Pragmatism) 2x14-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Pardon My Past) 2x15-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Give Me a Sign) 2x16-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Murphy's Luck) 2x17-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) 2x18-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Chick Flick) 2x19-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Ex Libris) 2x20-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Astral Monkey) 2x21-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Apocalypse, Not) 2x22-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 (Be Careful What You Witch For) 3x01-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (The Honeymoon's Over) 3x02-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Magic Hour) 3x03-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Once Upon a Time) 3x04-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (All Halliwell's Eve) 3x05-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Sight Unseen) 3x06-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Primrose Empath) 3x07-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Power Outage) 3x08-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Sleuthing with the Enemy) 3x09-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Coyote Piper) 3x10-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (We All Scream for Ice Cream) 3x11-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Blinded by the Whitelighter) 3x12-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Wrestling with Demons) 3x13-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Bride and Gloom) 3x14-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) 3x15-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Just Harried) 3x16-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Death Takes a Halliwell) 3x17-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Pre-Witched) 3x18-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Sin Francisco) 3x19-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (The Demon Who Came in From the Cold) 3x20-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Exit Strategy) 3x21-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (Look Who's Barking 3x22-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 (All Hell Breaks Loose) 4x01-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 1) Phoebe Charmed Agan Part 2.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 2) 4x03-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury) 4x04-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Enter the Demon) 4x05-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Size Matters) 4x06-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (A Knight to Remember) 4x07-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Brain Drain) 4x08-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Black as Cole) 4x09-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Muse to My Ears) 4x10-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (A Paige from the Past) 4x11-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Trial by Magic) 4x12-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Lost and Bound) 4x13-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed and Dangerous) 4x14-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (The Three Faces of Phoebe) 4x15-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Marry-Go-Round) 4x16-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (The Fifth Halliwheel) 4x17-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Saving Private Leo) 4x18-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Bite Me) 4x19-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (We're Off to See the Wizard) 4x20-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Long Live the Queen) 4x21-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Womb Raider) 4x22-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (Witch Way Now?) 5x01-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) 5x02-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 2) 5x03-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Happily Ever After) 5x04-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Siren Song) 5x05-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Witches in Tights) 5x06-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (The Eyes Have It) 5x07-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Sympathy for the Demon) 5x08-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch in Time) 5x09-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Sam, I Am) 5x10-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Y Tu Mummy Tambien) 5x11-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (The Importance of Being Phoebe) 5x12-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Centennial Charmed) 5x13-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (House Call) 5x14-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Sand Francisco Dreamin') 5x15-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (The Day the Magic Died) 5x16-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Baby's First Demon) 5x17-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Lucky Charmed) 5x18-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Cat House) 5x19-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) 5x20-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Sense and Sense Ability) 5x21-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Necromancing the Stone) 5x22-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess! Part 1) 5x23-Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess! Part 2) 6x01-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) 6x02-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2) 6x03-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Forget Me...Not) 6x04-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (The Power of Three Blondes) 6x05-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Love's a Witch) 6x06-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (My Three Witches) 6x07-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Soul Survivor) 6x08-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Sword and the City) 6x09-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Little Monsters) 6x10-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Chris-Crossed) 6x11-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Witchstock) 6x12-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Prince Charmed) 6x13-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Used Karma) 6x14-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) 6x15-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (I Dream of Phoebe) 6x16-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father) 6x17-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Hyde School Reunion) 6x18-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Spin City) 6x19-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Crimes and Witch-Demeanors) 6x20-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right) 6x21-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (Witch Wars) 6x22-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1) 6x23-Phoebe.jpg|Season 6 (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2) 7x01-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (A Call to Arms) 7x02-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (The Bare Witch Project) 7x03-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Cheaper by the Coven) 7x04-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Charrrmed!) 7x05-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Styx Feet Under) 7x06-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Once in a Blue Moon) 7x07-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Someone to Witch Over Me) 7x08-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Charmed Noir) 7x09-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (There's Something About Leo) 7x10-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Witchness Protection) 7x11-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Ordinary Witches) 7x12-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Extreme Makeover: World Edition) 7x13-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Charmageddon) 7x14-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Carpe Demon) 7x15-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Show Ghouls) 7x16-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (The Seven Year Witch) 7x17-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Scry Hard) 7x18-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Little Box of Horrors) 7x19-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Freaky Phoebe) 7x20-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Imaginary Fiends) 7x21-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Death Becomes Them) 7x22-Phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (Something Wicca This Way Goes...?) 8x01-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Still Charmed & Kicking) 8x02-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Malice in Wonderland) 8x03-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Run, Piper, Run) 8x04-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Desperate Housewitches 8x05-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Rewitched) 8x06-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie: Vol. 1) 8x07-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (The Lost Picture Show) 8x08-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Battle of the Hexes) 8x09-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Hulkus Pocus) 8x10-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Vaya Con Leos) 8x11-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Mr. & Mrs. Witch) 8x12-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Payback's a Witch) 8x13-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Repo Manor) 8x14-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (12 Angry Zen) 8x15-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (The Last Temptation of Christy) 8x16-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Engaged and Confused) 8x17-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Generation Hex) 8x18-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (The Torn Identity) 8x19-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (The Jung and the Restless) 8x20-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Gone with the Witches) 8x21-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie: Vol. 2) 8x22-Phoebe.jpg|Season 8 (Forever Charmed) 8x22-PhoebeEntry.jpg| Phoebe writing in the Book of Shadows 9x01-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe in the future 9x02-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe in her eighties WB Screen Shots WBP1.jpg WBP2.jpg WBp4.jpg Wb307e.jpg WBP5.jpg WBPS4-1.jpg WBPS4-3.jpg WBS4-0.jpg WBS4-17.jpg WBS4-22.jpg wb501e.jpg wb501n.jpg wb513j.jpg wb513q.jpg wb615a.jpg wb615b.jpg wb615f.jpg wb615i.jpg wb04.jpg wb07.jpg wb12.jpg wb14.jpg Promotional Shots Other Photoshoots alyssa01_.jpg alyssa03_.jpg alyssa04_.jpg alyssa05_.jpg alyssa06_.jpg alyssa08.jpg alyssa09.jpg alyssa10955.jpg alyssa12.jpg alyssa13.jpg new_alyssa_01.jpg normal_new_alyssa_02.jpg alyssa01.jpg alyssa02.jpg normal_alyssa04.jpg normal_alyssa08_.jpg alyssa03.jpg normal_alyssa06_.jpg alyssa17.jpg normal_alyssa15_.jpg normal_alyssa12_.jpg normal_new_alyssa_55502.jpg alyssa21_.jpg new_alyssa_06.jpg AlyssaS4Promo3.jpg normal_alyssa_gondora_01.jpg normal_alyssa_gondora_02.jpg normal_alyssa_gondora_03.jpg normal_alyssa_gondora_04.jpg alyssa_gondorb_01.jpg normal_alyssa_gondorb_02.jpg normal_alyssa_gondorb_03.jpg AlyssaS4Promo1.jpg alyssa_pink03.jpg alyssa_pink04.jpg alyssa_pink05.jpg normal_alyssa_pink02.jpg normal_alyssa_pink06_.jpg Normal alyssa pink11 .jpg Normal alyssa pink10 .jpg Normal alyssa pink09 .jpg Normal alyssa pink08 .jpg Normal alyssa pink07 .jpg AlyssaS4Promo2.jpg Normal alyssa red01.jpg Normal alyssa red02.jpg Normal alyssa red03 .jpg Season-5-phoebe-02.jpg Season-5-phoebe-01.jpg Season-5-phoebe-11.jpg alyssa_s5_1.jpg Season-5-phoebe-13.jpg alyssa-milano-saison-s5-big.jpg Season-5-phoebe-10.jpg Season-5-phoebe-09.jpg Season-5-phoebe-08.jpg Season-5-phoebe-07.jpg Season-5-phoebe-06.jpg Season-5-phoebe-05.jpg Season-5-phoebe-04.jpg Joe-pugliese-09.jpg Joe-pugliese-08.jpg Joe-pugliese-07.jpg Joe-pugliese-06.jpg Normal alyssa western03 .jpg Normal alyssa western02.jpg Normal alyssa western01 .jpg Normal alyssa piros02 .jpg Normal alyssa piros01.jpg Normal alyssa lila03.jpg Normal alyssa lila02 .jpg Normal alyssa lila01.jpg Alyssa fekete04.jpg Alyssa fekete03.jpg Normal alyssa fekete02 .jpg Normal alyssa fekete01 .jpg 2alyssawb.jpg front cover image (middle).jpg 002 HQa.jpg 001 HQa.jpg 003_HQa.jpg 004_HQa.jpg 005_HQa.jpg 006_HQa.jpg 007_HQa.jpg 008_HQa.jpg 009_HQa.jpg Photoshoot0123.jpg Photogeorge02.jpg Photogeorge03.jpg Photogeorge04.jpg Photogeorge05.jpg Alyssa-milano-saison-saison-4-big.jpg Alyssa Milano (13).jpeg Episode Stills 103c.jpg 105a.jpg 0101.jpg 207a.jpg 04re.jpg 220e.jpg 318a.jpg 402h.jpg 4x03-04.jpg 4x05-04.jpg 3sm.jpg 4x07-01.jpg 4x09-02.jpg 4x09-03.jpg 4x10-04.jpg 4x10-03.jpg 4x10-01.jpg 4x14-01.jpg 4x14-02.jpg 4x14-05.jpg 4x14-07.jpg 4x15-10.jpg 4x15-09.jpg 4x15-07.jpg 4x15-08.jpg 4x18-01.jpg 801-04x.jpg 4x22-03.jpg Charmed mermaid.jpg 501B.jpg 5x03-10.jpg 5x04-01.jpg 5x03-phoebe.jpg 5x05-05.jpg 5x10-04.jpg 511b.jpg 5x11-05.jpg 5x11-06.jpg 5x11-07.jpg 5x14-02.jpg 5x14-03.jpg 5x17-01.jpg 5x07-012.jpg 5x22-14.jpg 5x23-07.jpg 5x23-08.jpg 5x23-09.jpg 5x23-10.jpg 5x23-11.jpg 601C.jpg Ad0df9.jpg 01qwbrw.jpg 07gfggyra.jpg 08h4gf.jpg A0x2s.jpg 0ssssdf2a.jpg 613.jpg 02xsdd.jpg Charmed_405_122_394lo.jpg Phoebe_The_Genie.jpg 93.jpg Phoebe__Genie.png 617.jpg CH617-002.jpg Charmed_430_122_406lo.jpg Charmed_431_122_570lo.jpg Charmed_438_122_588lo.jpg Gf04cx.jpg 701f.jpg 701j.jpg 704d.jpg Phoebe2 styx.jpg 01kjkjkgfy.jpg 0005_w.jpg 01uyuyuy.jpg 7x19_3.jpg Alyssa-milano-charmed-season-7-5.jpg 803-05.jpg 11.jpg 804-03.jpg PhoebeDex1.jpg PhoebeDex2.jpg 5.jpg 806-02.jpg 806-08.jpg 2.jpg 807-05.jpg 8x07Phoebe1.jpg 8x07Phoebe2.jpg 808-03.jpg 810-04.jpg 8x10Phoebe.jpg 7.jpg 1.jpg Phoebe and wuvey.jpg 8x16Phoebe.jpg Other Paige2.png Paige3.png Phe2.png Phe4.png Phoebe2.png Phoebe3.png Phoebe4.png Piper1.png Prue.png Prue1 (2).png Alyssa Milano - Phoebe Halliwell.png Phoebe - Alyssa.png Category:Character Gallery Category:Gallery